


Introduction

by eris_discordia



Series: Myosotis [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia
Summary: This is the introduction of the world of Myosotis series.Just for clarification about the world.
Series: Myosotis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The introduction of magic and the kingdom

The world is separated based on a person’s magic type or  _ riyaku _ .

  * Animal tamer 
  * Mythic magic.
  * Divination magic
  * Elemental magic 
  * Medical magic
  * Alchemy
  * Crystal magic
  * Blood manipulator
  * Music manipulation
  * Doll manipulation 
  * Control manipulation 



Elemental magic or  _ chaco  _ is divided by three main groups; light ( _ zixin _ ), dark ( _ nyvliz _ ) and natural ( _ flarias _ ). Natural element magic then divided into four sub-group; earth ( _ kei _ ), water ( _ nizu _ ), air ( _ heiki _ ) and fire ( _ dantris _ ). 

Elemental magic ( _ chaco _ ) can be transformed into other types of magic if their magic is compatible. This is known as the special type ( _ udna _ ).  _ Udna  _ that can  _ chaco  _ transform into are medical magic, alchemy, crystal magic, blood manipulator, music manipulator, doll manipulation, and control manipulation. 

But there are some special magic ( _ shin riyaha _ ) among  _ udna  _ and these magic ( _ riyaha _ ) do not belong to any of the actual  _ riyaku _ . For many people, they are just some tales but some people believe this  _ riyaku  _ existence. These special magic are illusion manipulator, biological manipulator and puppet mastery. 

Both light and dark elemental users have the longest lifespan but at the cost of slow growth. If compared to the natural elemental users, their lifespan is three times much longer but their growth is three times much slower. Not to mention that these magic users are the least fertile between all the magic types. 

The shortest lifespans are blood manipulators and mystic magic users which are half of the natural elemental users’ but most fertile among all magic types. Their growth unfortunately at the same rate as the natural elemental users. Whilst the other magic types are overall the same as the natural elemental users in terms of lifespan, fertility and growth. 

As time passed, the world is dominated by elemental users. Three major kingdoms represented by the main group of elemental magic. Light kingdom or known as Tcho Zinix is ruled by Zixion family. Nyvlla family ruled the dark kingdom or Hibi Nlly whilst Flaruz family with the natural kingdom that was known as Fradtiz. 

Nobody knows the actual reason for the bad blood occurred between Tcho Zinix and Hibi Nlly. Though, all attempted to reconcile these two kingdoms always end in vain but not at the lack of attempted between the kingdom. The only reason why these two kingdoms did not go into full war is because of the existence of Fradtiz and the agreement between three kingdoms.


	2. The test and rank in the kingdom

_ Riyakusha  _ (or in Fradtiz called  _ Ryasha _ ) is a test to determine the rank and the strength of the magic of each individual at the age of 21. Whilst both Hibi Nlly and Tcho Zixin made this test mandatory to all individual in their kingdom, Fradtiz choose the only individual that interested to take it. 

Raika (or Cyuza in Fradtiz) is the title given to the royal family that ruling the kingdom. This title will not be given to anyone that is not an immediate family. In Fradtiz, they will have a ceremony called  _ Cotoge  _ \- the coming-to-age ceremony of the royal family and the title Cyuza is given to them. The title Raika in Hibi Nlly and Tcho Zixin is given to the royal family upon the birth or the day they become the royal family. There’s no official ceremony except the Enthronement Day, where the son/daughter of the head of the kingdom took over the power and became the next leader of the kingdom. 

There are three ranks given to all the individuals in these three kingdoms - Maltar, Naoar and Axdar - and two unofficial titles given to a certain individual due to special cases - defective and demon. 

Naoar consisted of the majority of the population in all three kingdoms. They consisted of the average magic strength and make up the majority of the kingdom's economy. Whilst Hibi Nlly and Tcho Zixin given this title to the individual when they reach the age 21 (all babies are given as no title before this age), Fradtiz give this title to everyone that was born and lived in the kingdom regardless of their magic strength. 

Maltar rank will be given to the individual that has strong magic. They are at the top of the hierarchy, right after the Raika (or Cyuza). Most of them will be involved in the military, but some of them (with the right attribute) will be handling political, diplomatic, law and economy. There a few exceptions will be given to a certain individual that does not own strong magic but has an extraordinary attribute - after being approved and appointed by Raika. 

Axdar is the lowest rank in the hierarchy and considers as the servant. They will only serve Raika and Maltar, but never Naoar. This title will be given to the individual that has weak magic. Not all of the Axdar have weak magic - these individuals either need to have a constant watch or because they committed a serious crime to the kingdom. This exception will only be given after getting acknowledgement and order from Raika.

Both the Maltar and Axdar title only be given if they take  _ riyakusha  _ \- except for a few occasions. 

During the  _ riyakusha _ , the individual can also determine if they are either defective or demon. 

An individual that cannot use any of  _ riyaku  _ will be considered as defective. These individuals will be sent away from their families to the Silent Village (resident of Hibi Nlly) or Void Village (resident of Tcho Zixin). These two villages are the only village free of any  _ riyaku  _ users. Defective in Fradtiz is given special protection from any  _ riyaku  _ users. 

Demon is the dangerous  _ riyaku  _ user as they either cannot control their magic or their tendency to violence or both. Depending on the danger these demons put to their surroundings, they will be located at the special location with a specific person to supervise if their cases are severe to give the report to the head of Raika. Demon will be put directly under Raika, regardless of their rank (either Maltar or Axdar) and considered as the kingdom’s greatest possession. 


End file.
